


Magic

by WardenSabrae



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: He gives Rigel no time to reply before his own hand began to glow with a magical aura, the faint smell of ozone filling the kitchen area of his home, and Rigel’s breath hitched softly as Ezra trailed his fingertips along his sore wrist, the healing magic gently soothing the sprain until both the pain and damage was finally gone.Hearing Rigel’s soft sigh of relief, Ezra smiles again, and raises Rigel’s hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his now-healed wrist. “Feel better?”
Relationships: Ezra Lyon/Original Male Character(s), Hunter/Ezra Lyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Rigel Cross/Ezra Lyon  
> Prompt: 05 - Magic

* * *

“You want to tell me how you sprained this, anyway?” Ezra asks his boyfriend, his tone a little sharp with worry but his touch is still gentle as he examines Rigel’s damaged wrist. “I thought you didn’t have any active hunts right now?”

“I, uh.. might have challenged Piper to an arm-wrestling contest last night..” Rigel answers, his smile quickly turning sheepish when Ezra looks up at him with narrowed eyes. “In my defense, we’d both been drinking for a couple hours!”

“That’s not really much of a defense, Rigel.” Ezra replies, though a small smile tugs at his mouth as he turns his gaze back to the wrist he held. 

He gives Rigel no time to reply before his own hand began to glow with a magical aura, the faint smell of ozone filling the kitchen area of his home, and Rigel’s breath hitched softly as Ezra trailed his fingertips along his sore wrist, the healing magic gently soothing the sprain until both the pain and damage was finally gone. 

Hearing Rigel’s soft sigh of relief, Ezra smiles again, and raises Rigel’s hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his now-healed wrist. “Feel better?”

“Much better..” Rigel replies, leaning in to press a warm kiss to Ezra’s cheek, and then to his lips before he pulls back to admire the dark flush now on Ezra’s cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Just don’t undo my hard work by challenging Piper again like some reckless recruit.” Ezra teases, smiling brightly when Rigel leans in to press another kiss to his lips. He pulls back before Ezra can return it, however, causing him to pout just a little. “And don’t try to distract me from scolding you either..”

“I don’t know what you mean, Ezzy..” Rigel smirks, reaching out to grab Ezra’s waist and pull him flush against his chest, before trailing soft kisses over his boyfriend’s cheek and down to his jawline. He hears Ezra’s soft sigh with each kiss, hands coming up to grip at his shoulders lightly when Rigel’s kisses move down closer to his neck. 

“That’s.. playing dirty..” Ezra starts to say, though he still tilts his head back in invitation, letting out a soft moan as Rigel peppers slow, open-mouthed kisses along the length of his neck. He shivers lightly with each kiss; Rigel knows most of his weak spots by now, especially along his neck, and seems more than eager to target each one. “I.. need to get back to the shop, Rigel. I’m still expecting customers-”

“It’s almost closing time. Besides, no one’s here right now..” Rigel replies promptly, grazing his teeth along a spot near Ezra’s ear before he bites down, just hard enough to draw a sharp gasp of pleasure from the other man. He swipes his tongue over the spot soothingly before moving towards Ezra’s jawline, giving it a playful nip before he claims Ezra’s mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing down any more half-hearted protests.

Perhaps the shop could wait.

Ezra pulls him closer, eagerly returning the kiss before Rigel could pull away again, and he grunts softly when he feels Rigel shift forward, slowly grinding their hips together. Heat starts to fill his body, filling his chest before traveling lower, and Ezra pulls back with a soft moan when Rigel rolls his hips again, harder this time. 

“I love the way you moan,” Rigel says, his voice lower than it had been moments ago, and Ezra’s face flushes again as Rigel steps forward, walking him backwards until he hits the wall. He kisses Ezra again and again, alternating between quick pecks and slow, wet kisses, stealing Ezra’s breath away with each one. “I love every little noise I draw from you..”

“Rigel..” Ezra sighs, his eyes sliding shut as Rigel slides a hand from his hip to his waist, then further to slip beneath the fabric of his shirt and caress his lower back, and Ezra bites his lip as Rigel’s other hand slips between them to unfasten the clasps of his tunic. 

The clothes between them suddenly feel too thick to Ezra. He wants Rigel to strip them all away, wants to pull him close so he can feel the press of his boyfriend’s bare body against his own. He reaches a hand down as well, pushing Rigel’s hunter sash aside to reach for the belt hidden beneath it, fingers fumbling with the buckle-

The sudden chime of the doorbell makes them both freeze in place, gazes darting towards the thick curtain that separated them from the shop.

A customer.

Ezra struggles to swallow down a disappointed sigh as he tries to step around Rigel, the heat in his body doused by the unknown arrival. He laughs softly when his boyfriend doesn’t move, and instead just drops his head against Ezra’s shoulder with a loud, muffled groan. “I told you I still had customers!”

“Your customers have terrible timing, Ezzy..” Rigel grouses, his exasperated expression softening some when Ezra leans up to press a kiss to his scruffy jawline. “Try to make it quick?”

“You’re the one intruding during business hours,” Ezra replies as he steps away to adjust his ruffled clothes, though his playful wink assures Rigel that he’s only joking. “Wait here.. I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rigel says, his tone full of promise that brings another blush to Ezra’s face, which he tries to force down even as Rigel presses another quick kiss to his cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting..”

“Tease.” Ezra huffs with a smile. He resists the urge to kiss Rigel again as he smooths down his tunic once more before heading out into the shop, already eager to return to his boyfriend’s embrace.

* * *


End file.
